Micheyla Phillips
Alexis and Michel are twins that moved into the house next door to Phineas and Ferb. Michel is older by 17 minutes, and always finds a way to rub it in Alexis's face. Her best friends are Adyson Sweetwater, Buford von Storm and Ferb Fletcher and she has a major crush on Django Brown. She has a cat named Meekah and she loves her to death. Personallity Michel is a wierd tom boy. She is tuff and will defend who she please if you get in thier face, or hers. She is usualy preety mean to her siblings and baljeet. She dilikes the fireside girls and thinks all those badges are pointless. This is why her and Isabella arn't the best of friends. She likes to partisipate in Phineas and Ferbs projects and always hopes Django will come by and hang out with her. Skills Michel can not sing for her life. She can, how ever, play the drums and the gutar. She also loves to play sports video games and dance. Appearence She has short and straight blond hair thats always down. She has blue eyes and light skin. *Summer: She wears beige capris and a red t-shirt with her favouirite red sneakers. *Halloween: She goes as alexis. "I'll just grabs one of her outfits and a hair peice and bam." *Winter: She wears a pair of blue jeans, a red hoody and a black vest. Along with black boots and a red hat and mits. She has longer hair but still straight and blue eyes. *Teen Summer: She wears a red top black skirt and red converse high tops. *Teen Winter: She weres basically the same thing only, bigger. Relationships Alexis Philips She is her twin, even though she picks on her sometimes, they will still do anything for each other. Django Brown She has a crush on him and dislikes Milly because she likes him too. Adyson Sweetwater Adyson is her best friend and one of the girl she likes most in the fireside girls Buford Van Stomm Buford is her best guy friend by far. She likes picking on Baljeet with him. What she doesn't know is that he has a crush on her. Isabella Garcia-Shapiro They arn't the best of friends because of her dislikeing with the fireside girls. Emily Kinney She likes Emily fine and loves that she has a pet fox. Ferb Fletcher Ferb is one of her best friends. She loves taking part in his inventions with Phineas. Phineas Flynn She loves taking part in his projects and hanging out with him and Ferb. Willow Flynn-Fletcher She thinks she cute and talented and is teaching her how to play the drums. The Fireside Girls She thinks the fireside girls patches are pointless and hates Milly because she likes Django. Jazz and Jace Phillips She loves her siblings like a sister should, but gets annoyed by them often. Mr. and Mrs. Phillips She loves her parents and has a healthy relationship with them. Isabelle Garcia She doesn't like Isabelle much, but then again not many people do. Category:Fanon Works Category:Characters Category:Females